lairs
by littelchipmunk
Summary: bella's mum is a murder who kills bella's father. bella is adopted by the cullens.  will bella and edward grow up to love each other or to hate. read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Liars, liars, liars! I hate the word because it means so much to me. I'll tell you why it means so much to me. My life should be great but my mum the biggest liar of them all screwed it up and now I, six year old Bella Swan is living in a foster home. I have been living here for a week and here is how.

"Renee, honey put the knife down," I could hear my dad Charlie say to my mum Renee. Why would mum be holding a knife we had dinner hours ago. "Charlie I can't take it anymore, I don't love you anymore. I have been cheating on you for 5 years now, with a very sexy man called Phil and you, you are just getting my way." My mother's voice was filled with utter hatred. Those were the last words I heard before Charlie's cries filled the silent night. I was scared, scared for my life and what my mother would do next. I crawled out of bed, opened my window and crept into the night

I ran and ran until I reached uncle billy's house. I knocked for my life in his door, Billy came out with a tiered expression "Bells what are you doing here?" shock was evident in his voice. "I-I umm Mum hurt Daddy and I wan here cos I scared," he looked at me like I was playing one of the jokes jake and I used to play. "Bells is this another joke," I broke down in tears right on his doorstep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke the next morning in a car with tinted windows "unce Biwy where are we?" I was curious this car didn't look like Billy's but whose would it be? "Uncle Billy is not here Isabella, it is just me Esmee, you're coming to live with my family," the lady in the front smiled at me from the review mirror. She was pretty; she had a heart shaped face with bright brown eyes. "No, no I wan Jakie and Biwy and daddy!" I was crying and trashing against my car seat. "Isabella, honey, we are nearly there please can you stop crying," Esmee's voice was like a hug from mum.

Esmee's house was big and giant; I had never seen a bigger house. Esmee unbuckled my seat belt and I sat stunned. "Isabella dear can you please get out of the car so you can meet everyone else," everyone else there are more people. I just nodded yes and followed silently. We walked through the door and into a huge living room where 6 people where siting in a circle there was a blonde haired boy, a blonde haired girl, a boy with curly brown hair, a girl with short spiky hair, a boy with bronze hair and a man with blonde hair. "Excuse me kids, this Isabella Carlisle and I adopted her this morning." The boy with curly brown hair walked up to me "hi Isabella I'm Emmet. Iam the oldest, I am 11 so respect me," he smiled and he had dimples. I giggled at his dimples they were just really cute. "Why is she laughing?" the girl with blonde hair asked. "I was laughing because Emmett's dimples are really cute and I find them funny," I said in a small voice to the blonde. "Oh I thought you were insane or something, my name's Rosalie and I am 11 tomorrow," So blondie girl was Rosalie and curly haired guy was Emmet who was next? The girl with spiky hair bounded towards me "hi I'm Alice, I am 8," She hugged me really tightly and I started coughing slightly "hi a-Alice ca-n y-o-o-u let go o-o-of m-e-e?" I started coughing "oh I'm so sorry!" Alice exclaimed. "It's okay Alice, it's just that you hug really tightly," She giggled. The blonde haired boy hung back a bit from Alice, he smiled "I'm Jasper pleased to meet you, I am Rosalie's twin so there is no need to explain my age," I liked him he was nice. The bronzed haired boy walked up to me and stared at my face "Mum why would you bring her home? She is UG-A-LY," everyone stood in shock apart from me; I lifted my hand and slapped his face real hard. I stormed out of the room crying, I didn't know where I was walking but I knew I hated the bronzed haired boy. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen how dare you say that to Isabella!" Carlisle scolded. I stopped and turned to see Edward looking very guilty. "Excuse me my name is Bella and I don't blame Edward for saying that I am ugly because I know that I'm not pwetty or bootiful I'm just pwain and boring. I am sorry for hitting you though Eddie," With that I left the room giggling my ass of at Edward's face.


End file.
